Lost but not forgotten
by KSarah
Summary: Just a one shot on Rajvi!


One girl was seating at the window seat in a bus, she was looking outside the window, listening her music with earphones on.

"**_To tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte"_**

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheeks. It's been a year he was gone from her life, but the wounds were still fresh. She was still in love with him and it still hurts thinking about the time she had spent with him. No! It's not that the memories were painful. The time she spent with him was beautiful and pleasant, but the thought that it was all in the past and it will never going to happen again in future just give a pinch in her heart everytime.

Sometimes she thinks how good would it have been if she had not give up on him? May be they could have been more than just a tale of regrets, but again one sided efforts don't result in anything good. She was tired of trying for his love and attention everytime. She wanted to stay, but his ignorance just made her think more about herself. Her self respect was more important than love or anything else. So she decided to walk away.

"Purvi?"

The girl comes out of her thoughts hearing a familiar voice calling her name. She looked in the direction of the person and was hell shocked. She was just looking at him without blinking her eyes. He was seating beside her, smiling, he was looking very happy to see her after almost an year, but it was not the case with her. He was the only person she wanted to be around and yet the last person she wanted to see anymore.

"**please stop irritating me"**

**"Mere kaam se badhkar kuch nahi hai mere liye"**

**"I am just tired of yours complaints"**

**"Can you please Just leave me alone"**

**"I need time and space"**

**"Mujhe nahi pata"**

**"Kya hum dost bankar nahi reh sakte?"**

Some voices echoed inside her ears and her mind went back to the past. All the memories started flashing infront of her eyes. She was trying hard to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry infront of him.

"Purvi?" He called out her name again touching her shoulder

His touch sent a shiver down her spine. His touch still has a effect on her body. She hated herself for being like this. She somehow managed to control her tears and tried to stand up from her seat. She looked around, the bus was full. There was no space to go anywhere. There was no other option, she had to stay.

She plugged the earphones inside her ears and looked outside the window, she was trying hard to stop her tears from coming out, but failed.

"Purviii?" He again called out her name touching her shoulder

Purvi angrily removed her earphones and looked at him.

Purvi (angry) - excuse me? Aapki himmat kaise hui mujhe haath lagane ki?

He realised that his hand was still on her shoulder, he felt a little embarrassed and immediately removed his hand.

Person (embarrassed) - I am sorry! Mai bass….tumhe itne time baad dekha na to bass rok nahi paya khud ko….he stopped for a moment and looked at her…. kaisi ho tum?

Purvi (angrily) - thik hu….saying this she again looked outside the window

Person(clueless) - abhi tak naraj ho?

Purvi (trying to be calm) - look Mr. Rajat Mehra! Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai. Please Stop bothering me.

Rajat (understanding) - thik hai! I am sorry….he took out his phone and started typing something, pretending to be busy

Purvi got a pinch in her heart seeing him normal. He just don't care, he never did. He was always like this, then why she is even expecting him to react differently. Some people just never change and Rajat was one of them. an workaholic, a difficult and boring man to deal with, who just don't care about anyone or anything except his work. His priorities were always clear, it was her mistake to fall for him. She was still trying to figure out what made her fall for him? He was not the type of guy she imagined her man to be! But That's the funny thing about love. You don't need reasons to love someone, you just do.

Her mind travelled back to the time they were together.

It was Valentine's day. Purvi and Rajat were seating on a bed, in a hotel room, hugging each other. The room was beautifully decorated. Ofcourse all the preparation were done by Purvi, she was a very romantic person and she wanted to make this day special. She knew Rajat don't believe in valentine's day or any other romantic stuffs, but that didn't make any difference. She wanted to celebrate the day according to her wish and he had to respect her wish.

Purvi (hugging him tightly) - I Love You Rajat!

Rajat (smiling, hugging her back) - Love You too!

Purvi (happily) - Rajat! Aaj mai aapse kuch maangu to aap mujhe doge?

Rajat broke the hug and cupped her face looking into her eyes.

Rajat- Kya chahiye bacha ko?

A beautiful smile appeared on Purvi's face hearing the word ''bacha" she always hated those nicknames, couples give eachother, but with him it was all different. She used to love it when he used to treat her like a baby and specially when he calls her "bacha"!

Purvi (smiling) - bass ek promise chahiye aapse…she stretched her palm towards him

Rajat (clueless) - kaisa promise?

Purvi (anxious) - ki aap mujhe kabhi chodkar nahi jaaoge?

Rajat (smiling, kissing her forehead) - budhu hi ho tum! Mai kaha jaunga tumhe chodkar? Mai kahi nahi jaa raha! Bhale hi tum kitna hi pareshan ho jaao mujhse…he said teasingly

Purvi (relieved) - bas yahi sunna tha…she happily hugged him

Rajat - kitna sochti ho na tum?….he separated her….mai na sochne du to?…he gave her a wink

Purvi (shy smile) - acha! Kaise rokoge mujhe?

Rajat holded her from her waist and pulled her closer to him, she falls on his chest and looked into his eyes. He started rubbing his hand near her lips. Purvi just closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers.

The bus stopped with a jerk and she comes out of her dreamland. She opened her eyes and looked beside her. The seat was empty. She felt relieved.

She didn't know what to feel. She always wanted to be around him, but today when she saw him after such a long time, she didn't feel happy. It will be a lie if she says she don't want him back or has moved on. No! She didn't. But she knows that there is no good in chasing him or trying getting him back. Even if she don't want to accept, she has to that some people can stay in your heart, but can not stay in your life anymore.

It was nobody's fault. May be they didn't meant to be together. She was not angry with him, but had to pretend being angry for her own good. He wanted to be with her as her Friend, but she couldn't do it. She knew she Just can't remain friends with a person who is the love of her life. So she had to do what was right for her. She knows she will move on one day, there will be a day when his presence or absence will not bother her anymore, but she has to be strong till then.

**_She was not sure till today that she wants to move on or still be stuck but today, she was sure. She was happy! Atleast she has moved on from the thought of not moving on._**

**The End**

**A/N - Hello guys! How are you all? So it's been almost an year I have not written anything 😅 It will be difficult to get back on the track again. I hope it was not that bad :p sorry for the mistakes in advance. Do leave a review :p Love you all :)**


End file.
